Broken Shadow
by VictoryLane17
Summary: A first person story of my own character in the RWBY universe. Shade has had a rough life and has dedicated his life to be a hunter. He goes to Beacon to start a new life and make a few others better. Rated M due to some gore, violence and some sexual themes not suitable for the younger audience.
1. Prologue

"Mom! Mom! Please get up!"

"Shade...You will be a great hunter one day…"

_Tears fill my eyes as I can see she will not make it._

"Just remember,"

_She takes off her necklace and hands it to me._

"I will always be close to your heart…"

_As her body falls limp, I can feel the aura leave her._

"I will get them, Mom. Every last one of them! Not just for you, but for everyone!"

_I walk out of the house, take one look back, and just keep walking towards a new life...a better life._

_**Hello! Dark prologue huh? Well don't worry! Later in the series it will be a mixture of feelings. Sadness,joy,anger and love...even though there are plenty of RWBY love fanfics out there, this one is different. This is about my own character that me and my friend created. I will show you the character now actually…**_

**Name: Shade Darkwater. Nickname: Corporal. Only person in the academy who doesn't have a team because he has all da ersome skills, can physically use aura like Lucario and has an aura sensing thing that can sense emotions as well.**

**Age:Just turned 16**

**Appearance: Leather jacket, blonde hair, blue eyes, physical aura is blue, katana blades are silver (duh) while the hilts are a cross of blue and black, blue jeans, combat boots (not combat skirt), hairstyle is like mine so longer than a buzzcut. Has mother's black necklace which is shaped like crossed swords. Mostly skinny with barely any muscles but can easily run faster then most people. Is the only faunus in family therefore most of his family disliked him except his mom,dad and sister. His faunus traits are hawk-like eyes that improve sight. He can switch from "regular" eyes to hawkeyes when chosen to but when enraged the hawkeyes will always show.**

**Vehicle: 1966 Ford Mustang Hardtop, silver blue paint, front and back seats match colour of the outside and is made of leather, and ****HER NOT ITS** **name is Joy.**

**Personality: Shy especially when around girls but if someone does become friends with him he will protect them from anything. He tends to stay away from crowds and is almost the quiet type in a conversation with people he barely knows. If he is in a conversation with a person he knows or is friends with that person, you could almost compare them of a mix between Ruby and Jaune. (so loud and humorous but will let the others speak first). If someone is sad or needs help they know he can help. Goes "fangirl" whenever he sees a classic muscle car and is a huge fan of racing.**

**Combat Abilities/Weapons: Dual katanas which can join together at the end of the hilt to become "double bladed". the blades can retract when put away or to knock someone out. The blades are as if you are staring into a mirror while the hilts are blue but with a black cross weave. The names of the katanas are, Harmony and Chaos. Shade uses quick, agile movements with his body and sword in combat, if swords are not ideal in the situation he will use his aura physically in the form of aura "spheres". He also has the ability to hide in any shadow coming visible only when he wants to or if direct light touches that area. Is a great military strategist.**

**History: A very dark history. Family was killed by a group of beowulf's, father died protecting them, mother and sister brutally murdered while he was hiding in his room. Also enrolled in Military. As a pre-teen he started to race on a track and also on the street. His car number was #17. Now he has devoted himself to become a Hunter and to also teach a special someone his family gift. (Aura abilities)**

_**So yeah. When you read this story think of this description of the character. If you can please leave a comment on how I can improve because I'm making this for the RWBY fans. This will most likely take a good year or two to finish so please be patient. Hate to be rude. After a few chapters my other friend will give me some cover art and a big thank you to all my friends and family for supporting me on this. **_

_**Content Warning: This whole story is really damn sad. So keep some tissues handy. This story contains some-scratch that-A LOT of romance. It might also include some adult language and some slight sexual themes. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**_

_**On one last note, this is only the prologue and character description. It is a small vision Shade has before arriving at Beacon. It will get better! I promise!**_


	2. Chapter 1: A Beacon in the Shadows

_I snap out of my vision as I am driving up to Beacon._

"Who knew an academy had to be this big?" I said to myself.

_Some of the other students are staring at Joy and all I can do is smile back at them. It's as if they haven't seen a car like her...Oh, ya they haven't._

_I park Joy in one of the parking stalls farther from the school. Let's face it, she will not "hang out" with the old Honda Civics, Ford Pintos and the odd pile of scrap._

_I'm walking down a stone brick path and I hear a small explosion. Dashing to where I heard the noise I hide behind a bush to get a better look without giving away my position. There, standing in the smoke, unfazed are two girls fighting. The one in the red isn't doing much and is trying to calm the other girl in white down._

"Why are you even here!? Aren't you a bit young to be here?"

_*Well she is a bitch*_

_I notice another girl wearing black reading a book. She then steps over to the two girls fighting and says something but I'm not sure what._

*Looks like the...princess? Is a bit offended about what she said though.

_The girl in white stomps off toward the academy and I barely notice that the girl in black has disappeared. The smaller girl in red is now laying on the ground when a guy walks up to her and walks off with her beside him._

"Well. Today was up there on the messed up list," I mumble to myself.

I walk off towards the building just like the other students. I can't wait to see what it is like inside.

_I walk inside the door and am instantly amassed. There are so many students here that I can barely see where I'm going. A man then appears on stage holding a rather nice coffee mug._

_*Great, now I want coffee*_

_I see a perfect spot to sit and watch high up on a strut. I jump up and kneel down in a comfortable spot. All I see and hear is a small man mumbling so I roll my "eyes" back and reveal my true eyes._

_*There. That's better.*_

"Well, he sure knows how to make us feel proud of ourselves," I say sarcastically while hopping down from my perch. "Now to find a good spot to lay down for the night.

_I lay down for the night in my blue and black sleeping bag thinking,"I wonder who will actually be my friend this year?"_

*Mom, please help me. Please stay with me*

**Well chapter one is done. I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. Ha ha just kidding. Let me know what you think and also tell me what I can do to make this better in any way and thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will come out soon.**


	3. Chapter 2: Red Like Roses

_I wake up in the night from the same memory that has haunted me for my whole life._

"WHY WON'T THIS STOP!"I shout in my head while holding it as if I want to crush it. "I need to go for a walk. Maybe I could sneak out and go on the roof, see the wonderful view, get some nice, night air."

_I hop through the window seeing if anyone saw me. Then I climb up to find my perch._

* * *

"I wonder where that guy is going?" I say as I stand up.

_I move over to the window and look back at Crescent Rose._

"I'll be back. I just have to check something out."

_I climb up to the roof of the building but the guy wasn't in sight. I wonder around aimlessly on the roof and trip on an old bent shingle. I can easily tell that the drop will kill me. As I am about to fall I feel a hand grab mine._

"I gotchya!" says the the boy I saw earlier.

_He throws me onto the roof lightly saving my life but as he does he falls off himself._

"No!" I cry out running to the edge.

There he is, dangling from a gargoyle, looking up and all he says is,"Hi. I'm Shade," he pauses for a second,"Could you uh...help me up please?"

_I nod as he takes hold of my lowered hand and jumps up to the roof._

"Sorry, I didn't get your name," says Shade.

"Hmm?" I say as I snap out of my shocked trance,"Oh I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose and thank you for saving me."

"Anything to help a friend."

"So...what brings you up here?" I ask.

"Just needed some fresh air and wanted to stare at the stars."

"Oh. Me and my sister used to do that as kids. Same with looking at the clouds."

"That sounds nice what is your sister like?" he asks.

_And we stayed up there for what seemed like hours talking about our lives but the whole time it looked like he was holding back on something like a secret or memory. I never asked him about it and when we both got tired went back to the others and went to sleep._

* * *

"Well I finally had a great sleep without waking up from that memory," I say as I wake up along with the others.

_There I see Ruby and what seems to be her sister judging by what Ruby told me about her._

_*It looks like they are talking about something. I wonder what?*_

"So that's him huh? I don't blame you for liking him," Yang says to me impressed.

"I didn't say I liked him! I just told you he is my friend! F-R-I-E-N-D. Friend!" I reply to her.

"Well don't mind if I do then. Rrrow," My sis growls.

_All I can do is be embarrassed as my sister starts to hit on Shade from a distance._

_"Do you have to hit on my friend?! And if anything why do it from here?!_

* * *

_Why her sis have to hit on her friend? And if anything why hit on me from there?_

_Just as I turn to walk away I bump into some girl. Of course it had to be Weiss. She falls to the ground along with her dust. Then the expected happens._

"You idiot! Does everyone around here have to be such dolts? You could have blown us both up!" Weiss yells at me.

"Those cases are strong enough to withstand a small explosion and the locks on it would make a sledgehammer look weak. So don't go blaming me if you dont secure your Dust properly." I reply back.

"Ah! How dare you!" She is now furious.

_I have to think fast before she burns a hole through my chest. Then again I could use some practice._

"Well I for one am not a fan of Dust. Too expensive and somewhat useless. I am proud with these two here."

_Harmony and Chaos fling from my waist into my hands. Their blades then extend to show off how beautiful they are._

_*Sorry you two. I just had to make a point.*_

_The blades retract and place them on my waist again. Weiss was speechless._

"I have to go now. It has been nice knowing you," I say as I give her back a bottle of Dust."I do have to go to initiation after all."

_A minute later I hear a familiar voice._

"Shaaade!" It's Ruby. Most likely here to say sorry about her sister."Shade! There you are! I just wanted to say sorry about my sister," I knew it," and good luck at initiation. I know you will do well," She says smiling at me.

"It's ok and thank you. Same to you."

* * *

_She runs off towards the exit while I for once take my sweet time. As I make my way out I spot Blake. Just as I am about to walk over she darts away to fast for even my eyes to see where she is._

"Maybe next time then?" I say to myself. "Hopefully I wont have to fall off a cliff during this initiation."

"You will be thrown off a cliff into the forest where you will be fighting real Grimm. While doing so the first 3 people you make eye contact with will be your partners for the next 4 years of your time here," Ospin rules out.

"So far so good,"I say sarcastically.

_As the first students fly off the cliff I prepare Harmony and Chaos. __I say my battle cry as I launch towards one of the most dangerous places I've been in a while._

"Let's Play."

* * *

**Sorry guys for the wait guys. Some family emergencies that were to painful to do much for a few days. I will introduce three other characters to the book next chapter. You will find out why when it will be released. Big good job to Rooster Teeth on their first episode of Volume 2. Thank you guys and see you next chapter.**


	4. New Character Bio

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. It has been a stressful summer both making the story and not and I still am working on chapter 3. There is still a bit to go but I do have the three new characters to join Shades team. Here is what I have so far:**

Name: Harley

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Appearance:Favors red/black as her colors. Hair is blood red done in a ponytail. She is 5'10" and has a small muscle size. She wears a dark red tunic with black gloves and also has loose leather pants on. Silver eyes along with black boots finish her off. Her pyjamas is a red tank-top with candy-cane bottoms. She owns a cherry red Harley Davidson and his name is David.

Personality: Is kind of a follower to Shade but has no problem sticking up for herself when she needs to.(Pseudo-Pyrrha except this character is more good-friends instead of helping the leader become better)Strong and funny like Yang but is mostly serious. Is mostly a person who fights for herself and Shade but will help a person if needed.

Combat Abilities/Weapons: Her weapon is a tomahawk with a chain attached to it and can be spun around or be used as an axe. Her aura ability is invisibility but only for a few seconds and the aftermath of using it makes her weaker.

Name: Dawn

Age: 14

Sex: Female

Appearance: Short, blonde hair that is down to her mid-neck area. She is 5'6" and skinny. She has blue eyes. Wears a teal t-shirt and jeans with holes in them during battle and has a teal tank-top with light blue pyjamas. Favors Teal or any other shade of Blue.

Personality: Initially extremely shy but when good friends can be a delight to be with. Sometimes sarcastic when the time comes. She loves hanging out with Faunus. She has a scar over her right eye.

Combat Abilities/Weapons: Her weapons are a pair of daggers that have handmade wooden handles with a sort of snake skin look to it. They look like they have been through so much after years of use. Her aura ability is to go completely berserk doing major damage and receiving little-to-no damage. She can also sense emotions and thoughts of people and can see if a Faunus is hiding their physical traits(Eg. Ears, Horns etc.). Her one downside is that she will sometimes become emotional after battling Grimm but enjoys battling humans or Faunus.

Name: Whitney

Age:17

Sex: Female

Appearance: She has black hair that is just past her shoulders. Her combat tunic/skirt is purple with black bandoliers holding bullets and magazines. Her waist pouch holds 3 smoke grenades and also has 2 holsters for her guns on her back. she has purple/black/white webbed and striped stocking that end with black, leather, high-heel boots. Her pyjamas is a simple purple dress along with her stuffed Ursa doll.

Personality: She can and will destroy anyone who dares step on her or her friends in any way. She is overall smart and is very charismatic making friends with most people. She loves to host parties and go drinking with older friends and will see when it is time to have a break from school or work or stress etc.

Combat Abilities/Weapons: Whitney's weapon are dual, purple smgs with silencers, flipsided(or fast) magazines. She also uses smoke grenades when she needs them. She has a speed increase aura ability that also can make a hologram version of her that does not deal any damage. More of a distraction measure.

**I do not have any names for the characters weapons yet so I am posting a contest. Me and a friend will be the judges for the best names you guys can think of! We need one for Harley, two for Dawn and two for Whitney. The best names will be used in the updated version of this and post will be open for one week so hurry and send them in. On a second note Mondays I will not be working on my story and also due to school I will be spending less time writing but I will when I get the chance. Hope you guys enjoy the story so far!**


	5. Chapter 3: SHDW

**Quick note here guys. I have received no comments/reviews of new weapon name ideas even from the people who regularly read this. I also have noticed a spike only on the first day or two of releasing the chapter. I do want some more people to read this story and was hoping you viewers could either spread the word or help me out on this. It has been only a few months sense I started this story and have got less viewers than most RWBY fanfics. For those people who just want some "action" you will have to wait a few chapters. I am sorry for the wait between chapters but like I said, I have school, racing and other activities along with this. On the plus side this chapter does have action in it. No not the "fun" kind of action, the POW SLAM BANG! action. This will be longer then the others and please...PLEASE make this popular. You all are the only ones who can. Thank you and enjoy the chapter!**

_I'm soaring trough the air feeling the wind all around me. I look around and see only small silhouettes of the other first year students._

*Well this might take a while to find any others but I might not need it. Then again nobody needs a Death Stalker today.*

_I see the ground coming toward me and prepare to land. I roll a few feet and stop with a small stagger._

"Looks like yet again another thing to work on. Now," I say while looking around," Where is this ruin they were talking about?"

_A rustle from some leaves and a twig snapping made me dash towards the closest shadow. I switch my eyes and look around for the source. A small set of 6 Boarbatusk walk by and start sniffing around. I put Chaos away and ready Harmony. I pause and wait for one of them to look away. I charge focusing my aura to my legs booting the Boar two feet above the ground, belly facing meas i stab right through the soft flesh of it's gut. The others are startled at what happened but quickly become ready to fight. One charges towards me and I front-flip off my hands, grab the tusks and throw it at another pig. They are out for a second as another catches me by surprise and tackles me down. It wrestles me to the ground and is trying to pin me while taking my head off at the same time. Chaos unsheathes and stabs the swine releasing me from the animal.  
_

"Two down, four to go," I say with a grin and rotating my head making a small (Crack!).

_All four charge at me from different directions. I jump up forming a ball of aura in my hand watching the boars collide with each other. I throw the ball at the staggered foes and makes a small explosion ending the beasts. I land holding Harmony in my hand with Chaos on my waist. One final Boarbatusk lives but is badly wounded just waiting to die. I ready Harmony to finish it and stab him in the chest. The pig squeals and dies almost instantly and vanishes into a shadowy mist._

"That was a good warm up. Isn't that right guys?" I ask my blades.

_I hear some arguing in the distance. Sounds like Ruby and Weiss._

"Great," I say with a sigh,"That is all she needs, a person that hates her. Now...they said something about a relic?"

_I look around for a tall tree to jump up into. I find a perfect tree and fling myself into it. I turn my eyes to its regular self and look around. There stands a few pillars in a small opening all with small chess pieces._

"That's the relic? Well, might as well try to find other people before I get them," I say to myself.

"Ahhhh!" A blood curdling scream fills the air to my left.

_I dash towards the source of the sound and find myself at the top of a cliff with a girl a bit older then me in a blood red tunic and a huge tear on the right arm. She looks badly wounded and readies herself for her fate to a pack of twelve Beowolves._

_Beowolves..._

_My eyes go to my true form as I hold Both my blades in my hand diving down the cliff shrieking like an eagle. The pack looks up as I impale two of them at the same time. They look at each other and dash at me with teeth bared, growling. I spin on Harmony kicking three of them making them stumble backwards. I let go decapitating two of the three with Chaos and jumping on the back of the third breaking its neck with my bare hands. 5 down, 7 to go. I grab Harmony readying myself for an attack. They all look at me with murder in their eyes while the girl looks with awe and horror. I dash at them parrying a left claw strike splitting the head of the wolf in half. Another tries to grab me as I slide cutting it vertically in half spurting some blood on my face. I recover by flipping back but get hit in the hand by a tackle sending Harmony across the grass and me being slammed into a tree. The beast is now about to kill me when I see a small ax attached by a rope get stuck in its neck. The wolf falls as I see the girl spinning it with her good arm strangling a beowolf with the thread. 3 more to go. I put away Chaos and my hand fills with my aura. The girl gets hit down and is now down for the fight. One goes to kill her but I sprint towards her holding my palm out and then the wolf hits it stopping in it's tracks. A pulse goes through its body making it explode into a black and red mist. The last two try to run for it but are to slow as they are hit by two aura balls.  
_

_The girl wakes up and looks at me while I slowly breath deeply as I roll my eyes back to human form. She then stands up and hugs me from behind._

"Thank you," she says as I turn to look at her.

I break the hug and say back,"No problem. You were in danger and I saw the chance to save someone."

"Um, sorry. I guess your in my team," she says like she is unimpressed,"But hey, not complaining. We have a guy in our team now."

"We?" I ask.

"Ya. Dawn left to find the ruins right before I ran into these things."

"Hey, Harley!" A small but strong voice says to my right. It is a small blonde girl most likely 14 years old in a jean vest with a cheerful smirk on her face. "I found another one too!"

Out of the bush line comes a girl in a purple skirt with two holstered sub machine guns. "Hey guys," She says shyly,"I'm Whitney."

"Well let's get those relics!" Harley says proudly.

"They are chess pieces. The other students collect them and then return back to the school. Let's see whats left," I say.

"There should be six sets by the number of new people this year. I saw two girls riding a Nevermore and a girl riding an Ursa. She looks weird," Whitney says.

"Well let's go then," Dawn says to everyone. "Shade you have seen the ruins riiiight?"

"Yes. I think they are this way."

"Lead the way Sir!" Dawn says jokingly.

__We nod and they follow me to the ruins._I wanted to correct her but now was not the time._

_We get there and three sets are gone. The White Knight, White Rook and Black Bishop pieces are gone. Dawn instantly runs towards the Black Queen pieces._

"Yay! I knew it! They just couldn't take this from me!"

"We get it princess," Harley says,"Anyone know where the exit for this shithole is?"

_I laugh slightly as I look around for an opening or a building._

"Let me get a better look."

I jump up a tree and look around. I_ see Ruby running up a cliff with a Nevermore under her blade. She then decapitates it with a final shot leaving seven other people down at the bottom._

_*Nice one Ruby.* I smile._

"What do you see up there?" Whitney asks.

"Um, I do see a cliff. Five minutes away tops. Wish I has Joy with me and it'd be five seconds."

"Who is joy?" Harley asks.

"I'll tell ya guys later."

_I dash off jumping one tree branch to the next. Dawn then comes and joins while Harley and Whitney follow on the ground. We make it to the clearing as I see a girl in pink, a girl in red and gold armor, a guy in a green robe and a guy in jeans and light grey armor disappear from the top of the cliff. We stare at the cliff thinking of a way to get up when a sudden set of howls comes from the forest. A pack of Beowolves of at least 30 with an alpha male steps out._

_Beowolves._

_Beowolves._

_The four of us wield our weapons. Dawn has the same look on her face as I do but before she runs at them I stop her._

"Wait for them to move first. Only move when necessary."

_She nods and returns her look to the pack._

"Um we take the ones on the right and you take the ones on the left?" Harley says with a chuckle.

"Gladly." I say as they charge at us.

_I shriek into the air and dash at them with Harmony and Chaos attached together making True Harmony and True Chaos._

"Harley! Spin me around!" I shout.

_She flings Knock Knock around me and spins me around like a tornado causing limbs of eleven beowolves to fly around in every direction. Whitney dashes towards me and I toss her into the air so she can spray and pray with Swift and Whiplash__. __She takes out four beasts. Harley gets knocked down by a beowolf but Dawn quickly comes and blows the head of the wolf off with Shorty and slides under the headless carcass._

_I watch as my team work together but I notice the Alpha looking at me. He has multiple scars and holes in him from previous failed attempts. I ready myself and look for my options on a first strike. I then run towards the beast but when he strikes I jump off the ground, over his head and onto his back as i stab it in the back. He notices what I'm doing grabs me and throws me on the ground. As he is about to crush me with his jaws Dawn runs up and does the same trick but deals a few shots to the neck. He tries to grab her but she flips off the back and turns Shorty into a small machete. We continue dashing back and forth slicing at the leader making him weaker and confused but he sends Dawn flying down into the dark valley with a back hand. Harley stops fighting the rest of the pack and swings under the bridge, catches dawn and sends her soaring through the pack. The Alpha is to weak to fight and I grab the neck bringing Harmony and Chaos under his neck slicing through it's jugular vein causing a shower of blood to come out of his neck. I fall off his back onto the ground and get a small splash of blood on my face. The body goes limp just as the rest end the final pack member.  
_

_I stand up and look towards my team and they all have a mixture of shock, awe and horror in their faces._

"Well," I say as i roll my human eyes into place,"That was fun."

"True, but that was fucking awesome!" Harley says back.

"We were an amassing team guys! You were like FWOOSH! and you were like shing sching sching and you pow pow pow! I'm glad we found each other,"

"Yes that was indeed fun." Whitney says while laughing.

"Well guys," I say with pride in my voice,"Let's head back to campus."

_They all agree and we all climb up the cliff and walk back to Beacon._

"Shade Nightingale, Harley Davidson, Dawn Daybreak and Whitney Lavender,"Professor Ospin announces," The four of you have collected the Black Queen Pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as," He pauses before telling us our team name,"Team Shadow. Led by Shade Nightingale."

Everyone smiles at me and Dawn cheers,"YAY! GOOD JOB SHADE!"

_I smile back then return my face forward, close my eyes and look up trough the circular window on the roof._

_Mom would be proud of me.  
__

**Well guys, how was that? I did not receive any posts for names for the other weapons so I will not be thanking anyone. T_T. But the story is far from over. This chapter was a success I think but I'm not sure until you guys tell me. The cover art for this story is not done yet but is almost done I just have to wait, see if I like it and post it if I do. Share this story with people you think would like this please. This story is lacking on the popularity side. New chapter will be started soon and see ya later!**


	6. Chapter 4: There Is No I In Team

_I wake up in my bed to the sound of birds chirping outside. I look around to my fellow teammates smiling._

"I am finally the C.O of a squad," I think to myself," But I think team leader sounds better."

_I proceed to the bathroom to have a shower. I take off my Pyjamas and turn on the tap._

"Meh, might as well have some fun." I say as I look around to make sure no one is looking. "This will be the day we've waited for. This will be the day we open up the door, Don't wanna hear your absolutions, get ready for a reval-"

_I hear a muffled giggle in the room with me. I pull back the curtain and see my whole team erupt in laughter. Dawn and Harley was on the ground rolling around and Whitney was laughing into her hand to try and hide herself. I reach for the towel to cover myself but I find myself laughing along with them. I send them out and let them wait their turn._

_After they were finished and were dressed in their normal attire I call the first team meeting._

"Ok. So we had fun didn't we?"

_Dawn holds back a giggle while Harley and Whitney smile._

"Well there is more where that came from. We first however need to do some...how should I say it...decorating?"

_Dawns eyes light up in excitement and runs straight for the pink paint._

"NO PINK!" me and Harley shout at her sending her down on the floor.

"But it's lightish red!"

"No...just no," Whitney says.

"What can we do here? There is a small amount of space here." Dawn asks.

"Well we could share a bed." I say. They all hit me on the floor glaring. "Not now I guess."

"Bunk beds would be cool," Harley says,"but I don't like the idea of someone laying above me doing who knows what?"

"Heh, who would do that with three cute girls around?" I get the same reply as last time."I might not live to see the end of this year."

"Well what can we do?"

"Well we could do a puzzle pattern. make a square out of the beds. Two horizontal, two vertical."

"Sounds ok to me. Lets go!"

_We all arrange the beds in the pattern we chose._

"Now to unpack!" Dawn runs around saying happily.

_I set my duffle bag down on the bed and pull out a small cage._

"Um, what is that?" says Harley.

"She is Bella," I say as I pull out my ferret.

"YOU HAVE A FERRET?!" they all yell simultaneously.

"Ya. How could I not bring this princess along? Isn't that right?"

_Dawn and Harley look at each other and back at the ferrets._

"She is….CUTE!" They say together.

_Bella jumps on Harleys shoulders and acts like a scarf._

"Don't expect this from me,"Whitney says while pointing at Dawn who is scratching under her chin.

"Ok but Bella loves to cuddle at night,"I reply."Shall we unpack _now_?" I say as I put her away.

_We continue to unpack until the whole room is set the way we like it. Whitney has her small desk with weapon repair kits and attachments, Harley has her bike magazines and mechanic tools and Dawn has her stuffed bear and gun rack. I on the other hand have my shelf with all my awards and military Beret._

_Night came quickly to Beacon, and we still needed to tell each other about ourselves. Harley was the first to go._

"Well I started in a normal village. I was trained by my mother to fight grimm to protect us. After multiple grimm attacks we all moved to Vale where I got more training. In between training days I would build my motorcycle, where I got my name from. I finished building it and is hard to beat on the streets. And here I am having Shade protect me from death."

"Huzzah!" we say as we all take a sip from our cans.

"Dawn, your turn," Whitney says regretting taking a beer instead of a soda.

"Well there isn't much to say. I have no idea what happened before I was four, but I survived in the wilderness until I was ten. Then Harley found me and took me in. When we moved to Vale I was cast away from all groups. Then I cast them away with all this awesomeness! I was invited here by Ospin and well how could I say no?"

"Whoop!"

"Well I was born here in Vale," Whitney began,"I was raised by a rich family and I amazingly was a tomboy. Well sometimes it will show, usually in my makeup style, but I try to hide it from others. I was useful in strategy and loved to fight but my parents wouldn't let me. I left the family when I was 16 and now here I am one of Vale's best kickass women."

"Ow ow ow!"

"What about you Shade? Why haven't you told us about you?" Dawn asks.

"Well it's a long and sad story. I don't want to start with the beginning...but I will in time."

"Come on please?"

_I sigh thinking about it._

"Fine, I'll tell you. I had a happy family just outside of Vale. Me, my dad, my mom and five year old sister and we all lived in a big cabin. My father was a hunter who was amazing with sword fighting. That is why I have this," I pull out my necklace which has a silver chain and a black emblem of two crossed swords in a circle. One of the swords has a diamond while the other is a sapphire. "My mom was a huntress who was very talented in stealth, that is why I can do this," I move over to a shadow and vanish out of sight.

_The girls are amazed with my story so far._

"Well...one cold winter night my mom was in my sisters room with her and my dad was doing something downstairs when…" I pause trying to hold back tears, "A pack of beowolves attacked the house. My father died protecting us, my mom killed in the room and sister stolen. I was hiding in the closet listing to my family die one by one. I left the house that night at started to become a hunter. I went to a small academy which I left because they taught their own techniques and not to let students find their own. I was homeless but I still did have Joy which was my moms car. I then started racing when I was twelve. I got into street racing when I was fifteen I was enrolled in the military part time but I was at the regiment. Now I'm here, hopefully the one good thing in my life."

_Harley is sitting there in shock, Dawn is fighting back tears and Whitney has her head down is sadness._

"I-I'm sorry Shade," Dawn manages to get out.

"That's not all either, I'm a faunus as well." I roll my eyes back into place showing them my hawk eyes.

"Wow. You have it tough don't ya?" Asks Harley.

"Yup. But hey...it is worth it to be with a skilled team who cares for each other right?"

_We all nod_.

"I-I think I should go to bed. Classes are tomorrow."

"Ya...good idea Shade."

_We all tuck in and fall asleep except for me. I move over to the window, open it and hop outside dropping down on the flat roof. The roof has a small rectangular shaped concrete block on it that could easily be a bench or table even. I sit on the block and stare out towards the moon wondering if I did the right thing._

"Hi Shade." A voice comes out from behind me.

_I look behind me. It's Ruby._

"Oh hey Ruby," I say quietly.

"What's the matter?"

"Just...told my team about my life. I don't know how they feel about me now."

"Oh. Well can I hear it again? It didn't seem so bad."

"I didn't tell you the full story yet."

_I tell Ruby my story._

"Oh. Um, I'm-"

"Sorry. Yes I have had that already. They just acted so...so quiet about it, especially Dawn. It was almost like they were hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything from you though," she says while sitting next to me. "You are their leader, we all have our weak points. Not everyone trusts us at first but we are there for them and they are there for us. Don't let it get to your head."

_She places her hand down accidentally placing it on my hand. We shyly move our hands away._

"I think it is time for bed. We have classes you know."

"Urg. Stupid classes. Well, goodnight Shade."

_She runs off up to her room. I look out towards the moon and then return to get some sleep._

"Man, it has been a while sense I felt this." I think to myself.

_Love._


End file.
